Lucy's Force
by moodychat
Summary: When Lucy leaves for 3 years to get stronger after Natsu kicks her out of the team what does she do
1. New beginings

**Lucy's Force**

Lucy's P.O.V:

I was walking to the guild, on my little path next to the river. I never fall in, and hope I never will.

I was Finally at the guild. I was going to go to Natsu, but Lisanna was talking to him and I didn't want to interrupt. So instead I went and ordered a smoothie from Mirajane.

No-ones POV

She turned around just in time to see Natsu come up to her. ''Hey! Luce. You know how Lisanna came back right? That and you stopped going on jobs, your being lazy, Plus your too weak. So I decided...Your Kicked out of team Natsu, Lisanna is re-placing you, she's MUCH stronger, you can't even hand-to-hand combat, yeah so...thanks for understanding.'' He said, quite loud. Then walked over to Lisanna, the whole guild in shock, even Lisanna. She had a very sad look on her face with tears forming. Lucy had tears starting to form, ''Fine Natsu'' The poor girl said.

Natsu Looked back at her smiling. ''OH! And Natsu now I see why Igneel left you.'' Lucy Said.

Natsu Stood there in shock of what the ''weakling'' just said. ''Brat!'' He Exclaimed

''Waste. Of. Space.'' The confident girl said. Then she walked knocked on Master's door.

''Come in child.'' And so she did. ''I want to take a 3 year break, to get stronger'' Lucy said quietly so only master could hear her. ''If that is what you wish, keep your mark because you will be coming back, correct?'' The old man said. ''Correct.'' She said and the master nodded allowing to her to go. And then went home to pack her money and clothing. She saved up money for the next 4 years, so when she comes back she still won't have to pay rent. She told the lady that there was all the money there. And she left for the next train to anywhere with a forest or mountain anything like that. ''I'm finally here.'' Lucy said. She found a place to put all her stuff, under a tree. She couldn't believe it, there was a huge forest, some mountains, a cliff (with water) everything she could ask for, for training.


	2. Training And 3 years later

**_Lucy's Force_** ** __**

Normal POV

She was finally here, she could do anything. She could feel her own magical energy. She went for a walk exploring little did she know someone was following her. She Stopped at the mountain and summoned Leo. ''Hello Princess!'' The spirit said. ''Hey Loke! So, You probably know that I'm here for training, when can we start?'' Lucy asked the spirit. ''Ok. I want you to walk up that mountain 3 times, no stopping i'm coming with you.'' Leo Said. ''WHAAAA!? Ok.'' Lucy Said cheerfully.

-AFTER STRENGTH TRAINING-

''I feel stronger already!' Lucy Said. ''Now, I will teach you how to use my powers'' Loke Explained.

-After that (if you read other fanfics it's just she has the same powers as Loke, But stronger now)-

3 months later -

She Did that with every spirit, she could now even hold her breath deep under-water for 15 minutes.

''Aah, I'm so tired.'' she spoke to herself, or so she thought. ''Ah, Um, hello Miss lucy, I'm Shinieral.

''AH?! Oh hello! Can I help you with anything?'' Lucy asked. ''Actually The other way-'' And then Shinieral released her true form-

'' A DRAGON?!'' Lucy Exclaimed.

''Yes, I was following you earlier today and you look like a good mage, I want to teach you how to become a universe dragon slayer.'' The dragon said calmly.

''Oh my, Yes!'' Lucy was so excited, she could scream!

''Well we must go to my realm. You will learn all the elements, because you are a universe dragon slayer, all the elements in the universe.'' The dragon said as she opened a portal.

And they went through to the Dragon realm.

3 years later. _Yeah I can't write very good training, I find it boring, Sorry_

She could control: **Fire** , water, land, sand, rock, iron, stars, air, light, shadow, poison, lightning, darkness, ice and earth. If she focused hard enough she could shake the ground. But she still had one year to train before returning to Fairy Tail.

Her hair grew down to her hips and had black and white tips at the end. One of her eyes was close to red instead of chocolate brown. And she wore a purple sleeveless tee-shirt with tears in it, black leggings, a dark blue scrunchie in her hair and black combat boots.

She could now summon 13 spirits out of her 15 keys (if that true does she have 15, idk), she was the most powerful celestial; wizard alive so far.


	3. Coming back

_**HI! sorry i forgot about this story, Im no longer into fairy tail but this story is already happening and want to at least give it an ending. so many people wanted me to continue so i will. ENJOY.**_

 _Years_. That's how long since I've left my guild. Leaving my guild meant leaving all my so-called ''friends'' and family, _not that I have any._ I've been training ever since. Training with my spirits. Getting _stronger,_ _wiser_ and more **god-like.** Clearly I'm not a god but I am almost as strong as one, using celestial magic, not only using the keys but being able to use everyone powers by myself. When I was at Fairy Tail I was getting stronger at a slow rhythm, waiting for someone to come with me on a job, or sharing a reward between four other people. I didn't realise I wasn't getting much stronger, I thought I was training as much as possible. I was not. Everyday, all day I train with the spirits. My Name is Lucy Heartfilia if you didn't know. _I'm one of the strongest mages in fiore._

 _Lucy's POV_

''Hey, Lucy are we ready to go back?'' A voice asked me ''Ah, Yes Loke we will leave now'' I responded to the celestial spirit. Walking with a brisk pace we started walking to the train station, it was a dark and gloomy at the moment, rain coming down in small drops and small rumbling sounds began to start, indicating a thunder storm was about to begin. Looking up at the sky I thought about how far it would be until we got to the train station. ''Loke, Care to run us to the train station?'' I questioned, it wasn't truly a choice, he had to obey me. In a flash a white flash blinded my vision and the land was blurry. Loke was carrying me to the next train station while running. I chose to stay silent until we get to the old station.

''Lucy, we've arrived at the station.'' Loke said quietly bowing his head. Over the years my spirits have become fearful of my power, they never dis-obey my requests and do whatever is needed. ''Yes, you may leave now'' I responded looking into his eyes, witch are directed at my feet. In a small 'poof' sound he vanished into thin air. Walking at a casual pace I head over to the booth and receive a train ticket to the place closest to Fairy Tail. Shivering at the thought of the name I slowly make my way over to where they are boarding the train early. Waiting in line there's a few mages I've already spotted, energy is coming off of them. Obviously not very powerful. _'Probably looking for guild to join.'_ Getting out of my trance I realise the line is moving forward and I'm almost at the door for the train. The mage in front of me slowly hops into the train and wanders into the next open compartment. I quickly hop onto the train and head to the very back compartment and lock the door so no-one else will enter. I wait a few minutes and the train makes its famous sound, ** _'CHOO CHOO'_** the train starts to vibrate and rumble signaling we were about to leave. relaxing in my seat my eyes flutter shut and i drift into my land of blank dreams.

A knock at my door awakens me. A woman from the crew on the train is signaling the train has stopped. I realise that I slept the whole ride and that I'm almost at Fairy Tail. I quickly hop up out of my seat, grab my stuff and run out of the train. I immediately reconise the spot i'm in from all the jobs that required going aboard a train from this exact train station. Seeing so many people is quite over-whelming at first but I rapidly get used to it and walk out of the crappy old, sweat smelling station. _'Fairy Tail you better be ready, I'm coming back for you'_ I thought to myself, joy over-coming me thinking on how i'm going to beat my old friends up. I'm not going to be a jerk about it but I'm not going to be nice anyways. Seeing Fairy Tail upon the hill my eyes widen and flash-backs come rushing in. Slowly smiling I set off walking to Fairy tail, my _old_ home.

ALRIGHT IM BACK U DIDNT SEE THAT COMING, EH? K ANYWAYS THIS IS SHORT CAUSE IDK WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN GIVE ME IDEAAAAAAAS! THANKS AND BYE.


End file.
